InuyashaModern Era
by FallingIllusion
Summary: COMPLETED! Im so proud of myself! Inuyasha starts to like the modern kagome's era more than his own. Plus, he finds out that the modern era is more like or more not like his own. Inuxkago
1. Chapter 1 Inuyasha The Grocery Man

Sadly, I don't own Inu-yasha…but I'll make a killer fanfic anyway! This one is not bad, a few swears, so I think it should be K-T, next one of mine will be worse!

--

Chapter 1 - Inu-yasha—the grocery man.

--

Inu-yasha shifted the baseball cap on his head that Kagome always made him wear in her era. He had no idea why. But one thing he had noticed many times was that there were no demons in her era, sadly. He always seemed to get bored when she wouldn't come back to the Feudal Era for a while because of '_school' _or something, and therefore he wished that some demons would appear.

As he walked alone on the sidewalk while Kagome was in school, he saw a sign posted on a glass wall. It read, '_help wanted! No experience required'_. Inu-yasha quickly ran into the store.

"Who needs help?" he asked loudly, so the whole building heard.

"Well," the manager of the store said, who had just come out from the back. "I guess you saw my 'help wanted' sign."

"_Ooh greeeat! Another of Kagome's era things I don't know about…" _he sighed at the thought of the truck he almost hit with his windscar.

"Did you want to work here?" the manager asked. Inu-yasha nodded. "Alright, come to the back, I need your name, phone number, etc…"

--

"What is your last name?" the manager asked again, frustrated.

'What's a 'last name'?" Inu-yasha asked again, confused. _"Oooh! That must be like, Higurashi Kagome...Kagome's 'last name' is Higurashi!"_

The manager tapped his finger on the counter, waiting for an answer.

"Higurashi." Inu-yasha replied proudly.

"Alright, then, Higurashi Inu-yasha, what is your phone number?"

--

"Inu-yasha better not have gone out of the house again…" Kagome sighed; Inu-yasha never stayed in or obeyed her, even when she 'sat' him. "Maybe I should put in an electric fence…"

She stopped suddenly, and walked backwards a few steps and peered in the window of a grocery store. Her jaw dropped as she saw Inu-yasha talking to a man inside. Quickly she walked in.

"Oh, hello, miss." The manager said kindly.

"Kagome?" Inu-yasha said shocked, he had planed to be out of there long before she was done school. "I can explain!"

"SIT BOY!" she screamed, and Inu-yasha plunged to the floor.

"And s-she complains I g-g-give away her s-secret…" he mumbled.

"Uhhh…" the manager stared blankly at Kagome, then Inu-yasha.

"Hi, sorry about him!" she smiled kindly at the manager. "My name is Higurashi Kagome."

"Are you his sister, then?" the manager asked.

"Hunh?" she coughed and looked at the red mass that lay on the floor. "What did you do, Inu-yasha?"

"Oh, I don't know, this guy asked me for a 'last name', and a 'peone number'…I don't know what they are, Kagome." He replied as he sat up.

"Uh, miss Higurashi, your brother was just applying for a job, and…"

"He's not my brother!" she screamed. "Did you say he is applying for a _job_?"

"Uh, yes miss, he is."

"C'mon, Kagome." Inu-yasha begged. "I'm so bored, I want a job!" he said then added quietly. "Whatever a job is…"

"I don't think…" she said.

"Oh, we'll teach him, don't worry." The manager interrupted. "We just need him to answer the last few questions…"

--

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a 'peone number'?"

"It's called a phone number."

"Okay…what's a 'phone number'?"

"It's a number…well, you can call someone else on his or her phone if you put in their phone number!" she smiled. _"I did a good job with that explanation!"_

"…Kagome?"

"Yes, Inu-yasha?"

"What are a 'phone' and a 'call'?"

"…"

"Kagome?"

"Sit."

--

"Alright, Inu-yasha." Kagome told him as they stood in front of the store that Inu-yasha would work at. "Do everything that the man there says, and _don't, _I repeat, _don't, _use your Tetsuiga, got it?"

"Uh, okay."

"Good! I'll be by after school, wait here when your work is done for today until I get here, OK?"

"Yeah, Ok." Inu-yasha entered the building as Kagome went towards her school.

"Oh, good. You're here." The manager said looking up from his work. "The store is about to open and you're early. Kiri over there will teach you what to do." Inu-yasha went to the person the man had called, 'Kiri'.

"Oh, you must be Higurashi Inu-yasha." The girl said, turning to face the red clad, tall white haired man. He looked at her face, and her hair…he shook his head trying not to think of how much it reminded him of Kagura.

"Yeah, I'm Inu-yasha."

"Good, then." She told him to follow, and they went to the back. She showed him how to stack cans, and where, how to unload boxes and put the containments in their proper places. The store wasn't very big, so it was easy for Inu-yasha to learn how to, as he put it, 'move the crap from one place to another'.

--

"So, how was your first day of work?" Kagome asked as she saw Inu-yasha standing on the sidewalk waiting for her.

"Alright, I guess. All I did was move stuff…" he replied.

She laughed. "What did you expect then to tell you what to do, kill demons?" she laughed again.

"…"

"You did?"

"Uh, Kagome, what's a 'till'?"

"Why?"

"They said they'd show me how to work a 'till'."

"_Oh no…Inu-yasha serving people?"_ she thought. _"This can't be good…"_

--

Thanks for reading and hope you liked it! Please review, and the next chapter should be soon, (I hope) I still have homework and such to do so…


	2. Chapter 2 The Two New Employees

Thanks for the reviews, and I updated fast! Hope u all like it!

--

Chapter 2 – The Two New Employees

--

Throughout the week, Inu-yasha grew to like his job. He was taught to work the till, communicate with customers, and his fellow employees, and various other 'grocery store' talents.

"Inu-yasha." Kiri came up to him as he waited on the sidewalk for Kagome.

"Uh huh, what is it, Kiri?" he looked down at the fairly short girl.

"Well, how was your week of work with us?" he didn't respond. "How did you like it?"

"It was good. I never did anything so…"

"So…?" she urged him on.

"So exiting."

"Inu-yasha!" they both turned their heads to see Kagome walking towards them. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

--

"Who was that?" Kagome asked as she unpacked her backpack in her so she could do her homework.

"Who?" Inu-yasha asked after a moment.

"That girl you were talking to when I met you at the store."

"Oh, Kiri." He mumbled.

"Who?" she asked, she missed what he said.

"Kiri."

"She looks a lot like Kagura, don't you think?"

"I guess."

--

"It's Saturday, Inu-yasha." She shook him with her foot as he lay on the floor beside her bed. "We should get back to the others."

"It's what?" he replied, as he rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"Saturday. You know, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. The days of the week." She said, hoping he wouldn't ask, 'what are a 'Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, etc.'

"Kagome."

"Eeek! I'm not explaining 'week'!" she screamed.

"I know what the days of the week are, dummy!" he laughed.

"Well you ask about everything else!" she snapped.

"I do not!" he jumped towards her.

"SIT!" she yelled, and Inuyasha fell on top of her. "Inuyasha!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't say 'sit'!" he replied. Suddenly the both noticed that their heads were close together, only a few inches of air parted them; they both turned their heads away, blushing.

--

"You're leaving again, Kagome?" Sango asked as they neared the bone-eaters well.

"Yeah, my mid term is coming up, I want to study for it."

"That's too bad." Miroku replied. "Oh well, what can we do about it?"

"Are you going too, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he hoped off of Miroku's shoulder.

"Uh huh."

--

"Kiri?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Go, find him, now."

"Yes, Master."

--

"Good bye, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled as they neared the store.

"See you after school." He replied.

"Yeah, see you, and don't cause any trouble, ok?"

"Yeah, I know." He walked into the store after adjusting his new, blue pants, and clean white shirt. _"Why do I have to wear this crappy, tight son of a bitch outfit?"_

_  
_"Oh, hello Inuyasha, right on time again, I see." The manager turned to see Inuyasha adjusting the long blue tie he wore around his neck. "Uh, that has to go."

"What?" Inuyasha said surprised, he hadn't heard what the manager had said.

"That necklace has to go." Inuyasha looked down at the necklace that Kaede, the old village woman had put around his neck. He cured that necklace, and wished it would vanish, he hated Kagome always yelling '_sit'_, even though half the time he didn't deserve it. "Your necklace, Inuyasha." The manager said again.

"Sorry, tried to, can't." Inuyasha replied and walked past the manager and to the till.

"Inuyasha!" he turned his head towards the 8th isle.

"What is it, Kiri?" he yelled back to her.

"Come here, I'd like you to meet someone!" he walked over to Kiri, and she led him to the back.

"Hello." They both said in unison.

"My name is Kanni." The bleach blonde haired girl said. She wore the recommended work outfit and had skin almost as white as the snow. (A/N: yeah, that's an old saying)

"And mine is Kohaju." The boy beside Kanni said. He also wore the recommended work outfit, but it was tidier than Inuyasha's, and he had short, brown hair and soft brown eyes.

"These are the two new employees. Make friends, and I'll go open the store, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha replied, then as Kiri ran off he turned to the two young employees. "I'm Inuyasha…y'know, you two look like some people I know…"

"Do we?" Kohaju asked in a shocked voice, which startled Inuyasha.

"_Hmm…"_

"I believe there is nobody who looks like me." Kanni replied sourly. "I am one and only."

"Yup, you're both angels." He mumbled, then turned around on his heel and went to the till to help the first customer.

As he rang the items through, he saw Kiri dash to the back, and the two other come out a second later.

"What the hell?" he looked down and swore, startling the old lady customer and almost giving her a heart attack.

The old lady gasped. "Young man, why do you swear like that? You almost gave me my third heart attack."

"Oh my god!" he screamed, making the old lady almost fall backwards.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kiri came suddenly beside Inuyasha, who was looking down in awe at one of the items in his hands that the old lady had put on the conveyer belt.

"Damn it!" he yelled again. "Why didn't I know about this sooner?"

"Inuyasha!" Kiri yelled at him, finally catching his attention. "What the hell are you so worked up about?"

"You never told me, Kiri! I trusted you!"

"Never told you what?"

"You promised me that if a new flavor of ramen came out, you'd tell me! And here it is," he practically shoved the plastic container in her face, "beef and chicken, with teriyaki sauce! Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Ramen? Is that all you worked up about? What about the customer?" Kiri almost slapped him, but he caught her hand, making her blush.

"Speaking of the old crow, where did she go?" they both leaned over the till to see the old lady, out cold on the floor.

"Inuyasha, call the hospital." Kiri said calmly.

"What? I still don't know what a 'call' is yet, and I'm sure that 'hospital' _isn't _in my vocabulary!" he responded.

--

Well, I made Kagome a little bitch last chapter, so I made her sweeter this one, but again, hoped you liked it and please review, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3 Busted, Inuyasha!

Wahoo! Chapter 3 posted! Yay! Thanks for the reviews, glad my story is liked, and finally, the 3rd chapter! Yay! …sorry, anyway, enjoy!

--

Chapter 3 – Busted, Inuyasha!

--

After the Kiri had called the hospital while Inuyasha was frantically trying to ask what 'hospital' meant, and the old lady was sent into the emergency room, Inuyasha got back to work, still a little frustrated that Kiri hadn't kept her promise.

"Damn her…" he mumbled as he rang another beef flavored ramen though, which reminded him _again _of the incident. "Why does it seem every fricken customer is buying ramen today?"

"Inuyasha." Kiri walked up to him as he subconsciously ran the items through. "You're done for today, thanks Inuyasha."

"Ok." He took of his tie and twirled it around a bit, then felt his left hip.

_--_

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome called from the stairs of her house as he waited by the door. "I told you to leave Tetsaiga behind!"_

"_Why the hell would I do that?" he called back._

"_You expect to keep your job if you go in there with a fricken sword attached to you hip?"_

_--_

"_I wish Kagome wasn't so uptight…" _he thought as he scratched his cheek. "Bye, Kiri."

"Good bye, Inuyasha!" she winked at him, and he walked off.

He sat by the front door of the store as he waited for Kagome to come, and she soon appeared.

"Let's go, Inuyasha." he followed her home and sat on her bed as she did her homework, playing with her tan cat, Buyo. Soon he fell asleep on her bed.

"_nuyasha…" _she turned around and looked at his face, calm and still, showing none of the worry he usually carried in his eyes. _"You look so calm…" _

--

"Yo, Kiri." he waved to her as he walked past towards his till and started it up, ready for the customers to arrive.

"Hello, Inuyasha." she responded happily. "It's a nice morning, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's fresh." he agreed.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh…oh nothing, it's not important." she replied and looked back to her work.

"Oh, alright." he smiled. Kiri was so nice to him, and couldn't tell him to 'sit' like Kagome did. Sure, Kagome was nice, but sometimes it seemed to him that she was controlling his life somewhat.

When she said 'sit', it showed she had the power to control him when he didn't agree with her, like when he fought with Shippo. Sure, Shippo was a kid, but he was a bratty kid, but he had grown sort of attached to him.

These thoughts ran through his mind until Kiri broke the silence. "Inuyasha?"

"Uh huh?"

"It's a holiday today."

"So?"

"The store doesn't open today."

"Oh? I guess I can go home now…why didn't you tell me yesterday?" he asked.

She didn't reply, instead she walked over to him and undid his tie and threw it to the floor. "Kiri?" Inuyasha said dumbly. He had no idea what she was doing.

"Inuyasha," she said calmly, "I've always thought that you were…different in some way. You always wear that baseball cap to work…what are you hiding? Certainly not your beautiful long silver hair…you'd need a bigger cap."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…" she cut her sentence short as she reach up and took hold of his baseball cap, but he put his hand on top of it, not allowing her to take if off. "So you are hiding something…Inuyasha."

"I'm not hiding anything!" he replied confused.

"Then why won't you let me take your cap off?" she started to lean on him and he braced himself on the counter behind him. "Why won't you let me see?"

He let his hand loosen, but not purposely. _"Inuyasha," _Kagome had said. _"If anyone finds out that you're not full human, and have dog ears, they'll freak out, so you must always keep this cap on, ok?"_

The cap fell to the ground, and Kiri's eyes opened wide as she saw his soft, white dog ears. "I knew you were hiding something…Inuyasha."

"Now why'd you go and do that, now?" he reached to get the cap but she stopped him.

"Inuyasha…" he watched her red lips form the words. "Leave it be." She now started to unbutton his shirt, one button at a time, then when it was half way unbuttoned; she put her hands on his warm chest. "Inuyasha…" she repeated.

He twitched uneasily, and put his hands behind him on the edge of the counter.

Now she moved and put her head on his heart. "I can feel your heart beat, Inuyasha." he kept watching her. "It's beating fast."

"_I know…" _he thought. _"I can feel it too…"_

"Inuyasha?"

"Hum?"

"Your name is beautiful." she remarked. "Your parents were smart in choosing your name…I love it."

He swallowed.

She breathed out on his chest, the cool air made him shiver.

He had no idea what she was doing.

He didn't know what to do.

He didn't even know what he should say.

He felt stupid.

He felt stupider for wanting the job so badly.

Why wasn't Kagome here to help him?

"_I guess Kagome might get mad if she saw me now…she gets mad at everything else I do." _he frowned as he thought of the necklace that Kiri was not playing with.

"It's a beautiful necklace, Inuyasha." her finger traveled along his chest again and down to his stomach. "Who gave it to you?"

She obviously wanted an answer.

"An old woman I know did." he replied after a moment. She started to unbutton his shirt all the way now.

"_What should I do?" _he thought. _"She's obviously a girl Miroku but I can't get her away by slapping her like Sango does…damn."_

"What's on your mind, Inuyasha?" she asked quietly but strongly.

"N-Nothing…"

"Really." now his shirt was open all the way, and she started to take it off. "You are really strong, Inuyasha." she mentioned as she felt his arm muscles. His shirt fell to his hands where it stopped.

She put her hands on his shoulders and stood up on her toes, so she was taller and reached his face. Inuyasha started to blush as she moved closer to him. Kiri's lips touched his, and he felt warm.

Suddenly, in the middle of her kiss, the door opened wide. The both looked towards the door, and in it stood Kagome.

Inuyasha felt shocked. _"Why is Kagome here?"_

"Inuyasha!" he squinted his eyes waiting for her to say the word. "You're such a…such a…_MAN!_" she turned around fast and ran out of the store.

"Kagome…" he whispered.

"_Kagome…" _Kiri thought.

Inuyasha bent down and picked up his clothes.

"Inuyasha?" Kiri stopped him by taking his arm. "Where are you going?"

"To see Kagome." he replied and left the building.

--

Thanks for reading, please review and yes, Kiri's a slut, too. Hope u all liked it and I should update again soon!


	4. Chapter 4 Kagome is missing

Thank you for reviewing, and I always try to update fast if possible. It is a Kagome and Inuyasha fanfic, I don't see either of them going with anyone else, really.

--

Chapter 4 – Kagome is missing

--

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha dashed into Kagome's house and looked around for her.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" Kagome's mother looked around the corner at Inuyasha, frantically looking around for Kagome. "Kagome hasn't come back yet…I thought she came back with you now?"

"Gotta go!" he ran back out of the house. _"Where could she have gone? I would have seen her coming back to her house if I made it back before her…"_

He ran towards the street and jumped to the closest roof top, and started to jump along the houses. _"Dammed woman! I wasn't even doing anything!"_

--

Inuyasha sat on the very top of one of the houses, looking across the city. The sun was starting to set, which made the sky gold and orange. He had checked everywhere he thought she would go-her school, the fool Hojo's house, her house (three more times), and the ramen store. Later he figured out that she only went there to get _him _ ramen, so she obviously wouldn't go there if she was mad at him.

"Stupid bitch…" he mumbled and the wind carried his words and scattered them. He kept mumbling to himself for a while, until the sun had fully set and he started back to Kagome's house.

"Is Kagome back yet?" Inuyasha peeped around the kitchen door, where her mother always seemed to be.

"I don't believe so," she replied, "but you can check her room."

"Thanks." he responded and ran up the stairs, skipping four at a time. "Kagome?" he opened the door.

On her bed sat her little brother, Sota, was playing with the family cat. "Figures."

As he left the house, he thought of other places she would have gone…maybe she got hurt or something. _"I still can't figure out why she didn't say _'sit' _like she always does…" _he thought. He thought of Kagome's face when she smiled, it was so sweet. Then he saw the image of her face when she saw Kiri kiss him. She was starting to cry…he didn't like it when she cried.

Suddenly his chest started to ache. He had no idea why.

--

"He's such a bastard!!!" Kagome shouted.

"Not so loud!" Yuka exclaimed. "My parents don't like it when I swear."

"Sorry…" she apologized.

"See, Kagome!" her friend said. "We all told you not to go with that other guy, and that you should go with Hojo instead! He's nice, handsome…"

Kagome ignored her friend. _"But Yuka! I don't love Hojo!" _she suddenly gasped.

"What is it, Kagome?"

"_But then does that mean that…that I love Inuyasha?"_

--

Inuyasha had to come up with a excuse to cover the fact that Kagome wasn't back home yet. He told her family that she had gone back to the feudal era already, and that he was going now too. But he didn't, instead he went back out to look for Kagome.

--

As it neared midnight, Inuyasha was walking along a residential street. He had given up on finding Kagome, he had no idea where she would be. His eyes looked at the sidewalk as he walked. And suddenly he looked up and towards on of the houses without doing it himself.

His heart ached; all he wanted to do was find Kagome and apologize to her. He never had before, but he felt he had to.

In the window of the house he had looked up at, was Kagome. She sat in a living room with one of her friends, watching TV.

"_Kagome…" _he thought. He felt relieved. "Kagome!"

--

"Inu…Inuyahsa?" Kagome looked out the window, a second too late to see him running towards the door. The bell rang. "Inuyasha!" she stood up so fast that the blood rushed to her head, black spots appeared in her sight and she fell back down on the couch.

"Kagome!" he saw her fall and ran towards her. "Kagome, are you alright?"

With her vision back, she saw Inuyasha clearly in front of her.

"Is this the two timer?" her friend asked.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked again.

"Bastard!!" her hand struck his face and he head moved to the side.

"I left…"

"Hunh?" Kagome asked confused.

"As soon as you ran away, I left the store." he didn't bother to move his head back to face her. "I went back to your home, I looked for you everywhere. My chest hurt, Kagome, I didn't know why…the only other times it hurt was when Kikyo shot the arrow at me, and when Naraku killed Kikyo."

"Your point?"

"I couldn't find you, therefore my heart hurt. I had given up, I thought that if you wanted to be mad at me, I didn't care." he closed his eyes. "But as I walked along the street outside, my head lifted and I saw you in the window. My heard stopped hurting."

Kagome gasped.

"_How sweet!" _Kagome's friend though as she watched them. _"Maybe he isn't so bad, after all…"_

"I-Inuyasha…" she whispered. Suddenly the front wall of the house exploded.

"Kagome!!" He screamed as the dust settled. He couldn't see her, but through the smoke he saw a figure…three figures. "Who are you?"

As all of the smoke disappeared, he saw who they were. "You bitch!" he screamed. His eyes then caught something on the floor, it was Kagome.

He turned his attention to her. "Kagome!" he dropped to his knees, she was half covered in debris, and she was bleeding badly. "Bitch!"

"Oh I'm so sorry for hurting her!" the figure in the middle of the three spoke. "Did I kill her? Oh, please say yes!"

--

Thanks for reading and please review! They are really helpful, and I'd like to know if anyone wants it to go more into romance or violence. Please tell me! I could do either one, whichever is most voted for. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 Because I love him

Sorry I didn't update faster, I needed to find some motivation. But now I feel motivated, so here is chapter 5! And I'm going to make it romance/violence, at least for a while anyway. And yes, you should see a _few _more then needed 'bitch' in this chapter! lol. -- Chapter 5 – Because I love him 

--

"You stupid…" Inuyasha clenched his teeth.

"Now, now, my sweet Inuyasha. Don't call me bad names!" she smiled at him.

"I should never have trusted you!" he yelled. "Not for remembering ramen, or for a friend!"

"Oooh, don't say that! You hurt my feelings!" she pretended to wipe a tear away from her eye.

"Kiri, die!" he charged towards her. "Die!"

Another explosion caught Inuyasha off guard, and he flew backwards. He heard her laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he shook his head and stood up, a little wobbily.

"You have the robe of the fire rat, am I correct?"

"None of your business!" he snapped back.

"That's a yes, then." She remarked. "Wait here." She said to the two behind her and she walked up closer to Inuyasha. "Well, this robe I'm wearing, it's called 'the robe of the aqua snake'. It was made from the scales of the aqua snake like yours was made for the hide of the fire rat, both dire enemies."

"But, the aqua snake and the fire rat had to join forces when the humans attacked them many years ago. They were slain, and their hides were made into two robes each, which means there is one more fire rat robe and one more aqua snake robe out there."

"And, the spirit of the fire rat was trapped in the other robe, not yours, but I have the robe that the spirit of the aqua snake was trapped in, and I can communicate with it, and it does what I ask."

"How does that explain the explosions earlier?" Inuyasha asked, his mind swirled.

"Well, my aqua snake robe has the spirit of the aqua snake in it, so I get some 'special abilities', if you will. Your robe protects the wearer from fire, correct? Well, mine make it so I can breath under water. But the spirit allows me to do other things, too. I can repel any flame attacks with an explosion, for instance. That also works with any attacks thrown by a person wearing a robe of the fire rat."

"What other kinds of 'special abilities' does your robe have?" he demanded.

"That's for me to know," she drew a whip. "and for you to find out!"

Inuyasha dodged the whip, he was sick of all her talking and wanted her dead, so he drew his Tetsuiga."

"_I thought he didn't have his sword…" _she thought as she looked at the glistening blade of the Tetsuiga. "Kanni! You told me that he didn't keep his sword with him in this era!"

"I'm sorry Kiri," one of the figures replied. "He never had it on him before…"

"Kohaju!" she stood paralyzed, waiting for Inuyasha to make the first move.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Go now! Get master!"

"But he said…"

"I know what he said! But I said to get him, and I said _now!" _

"Yes, ma'am!" Kohaju disappeared into the night.

--

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kagome?" He walked up to her. A look was on her face that puzzled him. It was unlike any look she had given him before.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm sorry I have never told you this before, but it's how I really feel!" she jumped towards him, throwing her arms around his arms. "I love you!"

--

Kagome opened her eyes, she had just dreamed something, but she couldn't remember it. She sat up, thinking she was in the feudal era, because of the hard ground. Her eyes went into focus, and she saw Inuyasha facing Kiri, and facing away from her. His sword was drawn, what was happening?

"Bitch, you hurt Kagome, now you die!" he lifted his sword. "Wind Sca…!"

Suddenly everything started to spin. He had fallen. He heard footsteps coming closer, and he saw Kiri bend over him. "Sweet dreams, my Inuyasha." Her lips pressed against his as everything went black.

"Bitch!" Kagome yelled as she kicked Kiri's head away from Inuyasha. "Stay away from him!"

Blood ran down Kiri's head and down her cheek. It dripped to the floor, and Kagome stood over her panting.

Her breath had escaped her when she saw Kiri kiss Inuyasha, and when she yelled it took the rest out of her.

Kiri looked up at Kagome in the corner of her eye.

"_She's mad, I know it. I don't have a bow and arrows either, oh god, I think this is it, really. Killed by a slut that kissed Inuyasha _twice, _now that's insulating. She's not even wearing pants under that robe!" _her eyes suddenly widened. _"Why do I care if she kissed Inuyasha twice? Wait, I know…"_

"Because I love him!" she aimed her kick for Kiri's head again, and it hit. _"I landed it? I mean, I landed it!!"_

--

Yes, short chapter, but whatever, I should update again soon. (for sure this time) and again, if you would rather have it go towards romance or violence, please say, so review please! And until next chapter, bambabababaaaaaamm!!!


	6. Chapter 6 The 'Master' is Revealed

**Yup, another day, another chapter. And I'm sure most of you guessed who the 'master' is by now, well read anyway. I think I might have to crank up the rating to M…but if I do I'd probably be hated, so what the hell, it's not like I care anyway. I mean my little sister watches Inuyasha, so what the hell, here is the 6th chapter!** -- Chapter 6 – The 'Master' is revealed 

--

Kiri stood up, her head hung low. A sudden fear spread throughout Kagome, paralyzing her. _"Now what? It's not like that will work again." _suddenly a though crossed her mind but she tried to move her legs, and failed. _"Why can't I move? My legs are shaking…I'm scared. No, I've fought stronger before, like demons, Naraku and his spawns, why am I afraid?"_

"_It's no use, I can't move…"_

"_What now?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_I'll be killed."_

"_No, this can't be it, can it?"_

"_What if I…"_

"_No…"_

"_No!"_

"_Nooo!!!"_

"I won't die here, got that?" Kagome shouted and Kiri looked up. "I've been in worse situations before! I'm not going to let _you _of all people kill me! I'd rather be killed by Naraku!" _"That's not true but, whatever!" _she thought. "You got that? I will not die here!!"

She spun around on her heel and headed to a part of her friends house. "Good," she said as she found what she wanted. "It wasn't damaged, I'm so glad Yuka's parents are collectors!"

She ran back to where Kiri was. Kanni was tending to her wounds. "You will die here, not me!"

Kagome strung the old antique bow with an arrow. She pulled the string back, and shot, closing her eyes at the same time. _"Was this the right thing to do? I'm not in the feudal era anymore, so I just murdered, right? That makes me a murderer! But it was okay, wasn't it? I mean, I saved my life and Inuyasha's, correct? But still, I'm now a murderer, I have to go to jail now? Noo! I don't want to go to jail! I guess killing here and in the feudal era are completely different, I never should have abused my powers." _she re-opened her eyes.

"Kagome." she heard a voice.

"Inuyasha?" she smiled as she recognized it.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" her smile disappeared. "What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't mean to get you hurt."

"You didn't get me…aargh…Inu…Inuyasha…"

--

A/N: no I'm not mean enough to stop it there! Plus, that would be a chapter _shorter_ than my last one and that wouldn't be good, eh?

--

She blinked her eyes open as they adjusted to the light. Her limbs were limp and she couldn't tell where she was. The side of her body hurt badly, and her head barely moved when she willed it to, and then didn't move back. She didn't even have the strength to speak. _"Man, this sucks. Where am I?"_

"Master, she's awake." she heard a young boys voice.

"_That sounds like…Kohaku?" _Kagome thought.

"Good," she heard a deeper voice then footsteps coming close to her. Her head tilted to the side.

"_No way! I'm imagining things!" _Kagome thought as her eyes widened.

"So," the man that stood over her said. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Naraku…" she managed to say, the pain was now getting worse.

"Naraku? So you are smart, too. Tell me how you know my name, young one." she refused. "Tell me and I'll inject the ani-virus of the paralyzing potion I injected into you earlier."

"Pig." she said.

"You can talk, then?" she shook her head. "I know you can, my last subject couldn't even move open his eyes all the way. Who are you?"

"Higurashi Kagome." she could talk freely now. She even found the strength to sit up, but she was obviously bleeding, but she felt a bandage around her stomach.

"Hmmm, you are something else, girl."

"But I should be asking, who are you?" Kagome demanded.

"Me? My name is Naraku. No further information will be revealed at the time about me." he replied.

"_He looks exactly like him. That is Naraku, no doubt about it; he's even wearing a traditional robe." _Kagome thought, studying his clothing.

"What are you thinking, Kagome?" he placed his index and middle fingers under her chin, lifting it up so she looked him in his eyes. "Your arms and legs are still numb, am I right?"

"_How did he know?"_

"Don't look so troubled, it will all be revealed soon." a maniacal smile curled along his face.

--

"Tell me what you want with me!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh Inuyasha! Why do you yell at me so?" Kiri ran her fingers over his bare chest.

"Bitch!" he started to blush again.

"I know you don't mean that, Inuyasha." her eyes glanced at the leather belts that held this arms and legs down. "If you promise to cooperate, and say you love me, I can take of the horrid straps and turn the lights off."

"I'll never do as you ask!" he snapped.

"Oh, but Inuyasha!" she leaned over so he felt her breath on his cheek. "I don't want to see you tied up like this! I want you to love me, and if you do, you can get untied. We'll kill that little wench and I can make you forget about her!"

"You are selfish!" he made sure he wasn't looking at her.

"Oh Inuyasha, I have to go now! My Master will be coming in to talk to you now, though, please tell him you love me and we won't have to kill you!" she walked over to the wall and took her Kimono off of a hanger and dressed, then left the room.

"Inuyasha." the voice made him look.

"Naraku!" he snapped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I see, Kanni must have taken your robe of the fire rat, correct?" Naraku walked to Inuyasha's side.

"I won't tell you a thing!"

"I'm not so nice and Kiri, I will kill you and take your tetsuaiga." he stated.

"Still after the same thing, eh? You'll never change."

"Maybe," Naraku mumbled. "No, it couldn't be…"

"What are you mumbling about, Naraku? Just let me go already!!" he tried to look around, but the strap around his neck held his head in place. Suddenly they heard a scream.

Inuyasha gasped. "Kagome!"

--

**That's it for chapter 6. And wow! I just hit 1085 words…wait that 1088 now…anyway yeah, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Son of the Great Dog Demon

**Eh heeeeeeem!!!!! Maaaaaaajor writers block! I finally got an idea, though, so here is Chapter 7.**

--

Chapter 7 – The Son of the Great Dog Demon Arrives

--

Kagome stared into the eyes of a demon, and its large red eyes stared into hers. She screamed. Now tied down, she couldn't run away. She couldn't even see what the large red eyes belonged to, until he came out of the shadows.

"S…" she stuttered, not being able to utter his name.

"It's you." He growled. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question!" she snapped back.

"Never mind, I don't care." He replied. He started to shrink, and soon instead of large red eyes, Kagome looked into the smaller golden eyes of Inuyasha's brother. He walked to where the door was and went through.

"_What is he doing here?" _Kagome thought as she watched him walk away. "Sesshomaru!" she called after him. He stopped midway though the doorway. "Please untie me! I want to go see Inuyasha!"

"He's here, too?" he said mostly to himself.

"Yes, and so is Naraku!" she exclaimed. His head flung around to face her.

"Which way did he go?" he demanded.

"He went that way, towards Inuyasha." She pointed with her thumb. Sesshomaru started to walk in the other direction to another door and went through it. "…Hey, Sesshomaru! Weren't you going to let me go? …Sesshomaru??? Sesshomaru!!!"

"Hello." A voice said.

"Who's there? Is that you, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"No, Master Sesshomaru left, didn't you see that?" the voice asked.

"Yes I did, but who are you? I don't see you." Kagome replied trying to look around the room for whoever was talking.

"It's me, silly girl." someone jumped up on the table which she was on.

"Oh! I know you." she looked for a moment at the green figure that sat on the table. "You're….uh….one of Sesshomaru's followers…uhm…."

"You don't remember me?" He shouted, offended. "I am…"

"Jaken." he heard a voice say.

"Ooh…yes m'lord?" he asked.

"Come." Sesshomaru replied. "Leave her be."

"Yes m'lord!" he jumped off of the table and followed Sesshomaru into the other room.

"Hey….Hey!" Kagome called after them again. "What about me??? Are you just going to leave me here? Hey! Sesshomaru! Jaken! C'm back!"

--

**Uuuh, yes a short chapter _BUT _I will update soon! You guys can trust me, right? (crickets in the background) Oh C'mon, ppl! What do I have to do around here to get some answers?**

**Anyway, please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've gotten no more ideas since I updated last so please give me some ideas or I'll have to end this fic soon, not this chapter though, I'll at least make 10 chappys. But I do _NEED_ ideas so please when you review, give me some!**

--

Chapter 8 – Final Showdown

--

Sesshomaru and Jaken entered the room Naraku and Inuyasha were in. Inuyasha was untied and a dead corpse lay on the floor beside the table Inuyasha was tied to.

"Why did you kill your own partner?" Inuyasha yelled at the man draped in a monkey fur, Inuyasha was bent down over Kiri's body, the one who had freed him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she entered the room moments after Sesshomaru, Kohaju and Kanni followed.

"Partner?" Naraku laughed manically. "She wasn't my partner, she was my slave." he turned to see the other two face him. "Why are you all betraying me?"

"Naraku," Sesshomaru spoke up, "you shall die for killing Rin, and I will serve your brain to Jaken for dinner after a thoroughly cook it in fish and whale oil, in a pigs

stomach."

"That's right!" Jaken agreed then shook his head. "You're gonna _WHAT?"_

"Is that so, Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked. "We'll see about that." Large, gross slimy green tentacles emerged from under Naraku's Monkey pelt, and it stabbed Kanni and Kohaju though the heart.

"Kanni! Kohaju!" Kagome yelled, she saw on the floor Kiri's body, and Inuyasha bending down over it.

"_Though I thought I hated her and wanted to kill her…stupid bitch! Why did she have to save me and make me think this way?" _Inuyasha thought, emotions filled into his heart and soul.

Kagome, his other friends, Naraku, his life would mean nothing if it wasn't for them. Should he thank Naraku, then? If it wasn't for him, he would never have met Kagome, Miroku, Sango and even Shippou. But if Naraku hadn't done what he did to get them together, Kikyo wouldn't have died and he would probably have married her already. He wanted to marry Kikyo. He wanted to marry Kagome. But he hadn't told Kikyo in time, he didn't want to lose the chance with Kagome!

"_I will not let Kagome die!" _Inuyasha stood up, he now wore his pants of the fire rat. As he walked towards Naraku, new vigor was in his step though he walked slowly.

"_I cannot move…what is this?" _though Naraku.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!!" As Inuyasha prepared to strike, power surged through him.

--

**Short chappy, that's because I'd like you to review to see if I should continue or quit this fic, I think it's about done, but I'd like my loyal fans input!! … anyway please review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG!!! I'm sorry for not updating until now!! I haven't updated for MONTHS! I'm so sorry! But on another note, I've decided to quit this fic after this chappy! So please enjoy the last chapter of Inuyasha—Modern Era.**

--

Chapter 9 – Final Chapter

--

Naraku was struck down by Inuyasha, and since the room was filled with old weapons, Kagome found a set of bows and arrows and shot for Naraku's heart, and Sesshomaru whipped off his head.

Naraku was dead.

So were all his 'slaves', Kiri, Kanni and Kohaju.

It was all over.

"Is he…dead?" Kagome asked, not ready to believe that the struggle was over.

"He is dead, master!" Jaken confirmed for Sesshomaru, getting a little grossed out from the task.

"They died…" Inuyasha muttered to himself, Kagome overheard, "Kiri died saving me…" he wiped his hand over the blood that had sprayed onto his naked chest when Naraku stuck her down.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome tried to comfort him. He turned to her.

"Kagome," he took her hands in his, Sesshomaru left, "I don't want anyone else I care for to die, so I'll ask you this so that I can always be there to protect you. I missed the chance with Kikyo, but now I think it was better that I did, because now I get to ask you."

By now, Kagome was blushing so that her eyes were almost red.

"Will you marry me, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…" she swallowed, "Of course I will!"

--

After Inuyasha was told by Kagome's little brother Sota that he needed to buy her a ring, he went to the store with Kagome's grandpa to buy one. They decided to get married one month from then.

--

"You look so beautiful!" one of Kagome's friends complimented her in her wedding dress.

"I hope I catch the bouquet!" another of her friends said.

"You know, a girl's wedding is the most happy day of a girl's life." Her third friend commented.

"Haha, yeah I guess so!" Kagome laughed, thinking that she looked really different in her all white dress. _"I can't believe he swallowed his pride and asked me! I'm so embarrassed still! I have to quit blushing! Stop blushing, Kagome!"_

The wedding was nice, though Inuyasha seemed a bit lost because of Kagome's era's customs. She had insisted that the wedding be held in her era, so that her parents and friends could attend, though she felt it unfortunate that Sango and Miroku couldn't attend.

--

"You're back! Nice job, Inuyasha, hooked a nice one!" Miroku joked as Inuyasha carried his new bride through the well later that same day. Kagome still wore her

wedding dress.

"You look so gorgeous!" Sango gasped, thinking of herself in that dress beside Miroku.

"Congrats!" Shippou jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yes, congratulations, Master Inuyasha!" Myoga said, who was sitting on Shippou.

"You look nice, both of you!" Kaede complimented.

"Congratulations, Inuyasha."

"Kikyo!" he gasped.

"_Not again…" _Kagome sighed.

"Thanks!" he smiled and walked past the dead heap of clay he called 'Kikyo'. (A/N: I have this _thing_ against her.)

"Hi, everyone!" Kagome waved, Inuyasha seemed to like to carry her in his arms for once, instead of only on his back.

"We've made dinner for you, like was planned." Kaede lead them to the town center to where the food was.

"We invited your brother, Inuyasha!" said Shippou. "And he didn't seem mad or anything when he was invited, either!"

"Whatever, as long as he behaves!" replied Inuyasha. They reached the town centre. Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin waited there for them. "Sesshomaru, I have two

questions."

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

"Rin wanted to come to see your wife in her dress."

"You wanted to come too, Lord Sesshomaru! So did Jaken!" interrupted Rin.

"How did you get to Kagome's era anyway? What was that all about, with you, Naraku and those Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku look-alikes in her era?"

"The whole story is this:" Sesshomaru began, "Naraku killed Rin, I revived Rin again, Naraku escaped into a portal into that other era and Jaken and I followed. The look-alikes…I don't know about them."

"So how did you get back here?"

"Through the bone-eaters well." Sesshomaru sighed as Inuyasha looked at him with a questioning look. "Since Jaken and I followed Naraku through _his _portal, we can not go through the bone-eaters well whenever we want. I tested. _But," _he interrupted Inuyasha who had opened his mouth, "I promise not to go over there and reek havoc on your wife's era."

"I have a name!" complained Kagome, who was still in Inuyasha's arms.

"So you do." Replied Sesshomaru before he walked off to get some sushi before it was all gone.

"Well, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, now that they had said hello to everyone and got congratulated by everyone but Sesshomaru.

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?" Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha chest more.

"Yes, I'm very happy." Inuyasha smiled at the response. "But I'll be happier when you give me a child, Inuyasha." This, obviously made Inuyasha blush.

"W-Waddya mean? Do you mean _tonight?" _he choked on the last sentence.

"Maybe."

"When?"

"I'll tell you when."

"You're so meeaan!"

"I'd tell you to si-…I mean 'that word', but I'll promise to use 'that word' less now that we're married, ok?" Inuyasha nodded. "And all I ask is that you don't argue

everything I say.

"Why would I, Kagome?" he kissed her.

--

**There, though it wasn't all that long, that concludes Inuyasha—Modern Era. Please review still, and tell me how you all liked it! And again, I'm sorry for not updating in FOREVER, but now it's done so I won't have to! Hehe, well thanks for reading this far, and when (if) I ever finish my other fics, I might make another Inuyasha one. **

**Just for interest, my other fics are:**

**Unwanted **

**(Naruto)**

**Has 22 chapters so far**

**Incomplete**

**Naruto's Body Switch**

**(Naruto)**

**Has 3 chapters so far **

**Incomplete**

**Now this is when I'm writing this, so when some of you read this it might have changed. **

**Look up my profile for more details! **

**Again, thanks for reading!**

**End**


End file.
